


First date

by Melime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: They never went on a proper date.





	First date

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Primeiro encontro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629668) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 21 - first date.

"Do you want to go to dinner?" Barbara asked, without turning her head up. "As in a proper date?"

She said that without thinking, even though this was something she had thought about many times before. As strange as it was, they had never gone on a proper date, and after so many years, it was awkward to ask for the first time.

"I thought we didn't do dates," Tabitha said, petting Barbara's hair softly.

"It could be our first date," she said, almost embarrassed.

She shouldn't have said anything, the entire situation was already ridiculous, inviting Tabitha to dinner while resting her head on her lap, both of them naked, the taste of Tabitha still on her lips, she didn't need to add to it by saying it was a first date, even though they never had one before.

"I don't do dates, but for you I suppose I could go to dinner. We do have to eat, after all."

"How romantic."

"Well, you were the one that decided we needed a first date after sleeping together for years."

Barbara didn't have a good comeback for that. It was true, after all. So maybe their relationship wasn't the most usual, but she still loved it just the same.


End file.
